Divine Punishers/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips This fight is very similar to Saintly Invitation except for the 2 extra mobs and the level cap (60). Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! BLM + RDM + PLD + DD x3 Party setup should be a Black Mage (with Sleepga II), Red Mage, Paladin, and some strong damage dealers. Everyone will need Poison Potions, Hi-Potions, and a couple Echo Drops. Strategy: *The kill order should be Cuu Doko the Blizzard (WHM) > Zuu Xowu the Darksmoke (BLM) > Gii Jaha the Raucous (BRD) > Aa Nawu the Thunderblade (SAM) > Voo Tolu the Ghostfist (MNK) > Yoo Mihi the Haze (NIN) *The Black Mage should start with Elemental Seal + Sleepga II, then one of the DD pulls Cuu Doko the Blizzard away from the rest of the Yags. *The DD should hold off on Weapon Skills until it uses Benediction, then unload. *Once its down, Zuu Xowu the Darksmoke (BLM) is next. Quickly dispatch it and Stun the big spells. *Gii Jaha the Raucous (BRD) is next. Your Red Mage should dispel anything but Etudes, Ballads, and Carols that it may use. Once it's down, you won't need any more Poison Potions. *Aa Nawu the Thunderblade (SAM) is next. It should go down quickly. *Pull Voo Tolu the Ghostfist (MNK) after that, and when it uses Hundred Fists, use Stun, then Bind, and everyone should run away. *When it is down, move on to Yoo Mihi the Haze (NIN), everyone but the tank should run away when its health nears 50% to avoid Mijin Gakure. Strategy Pros: *No Risk of Benediction after Cuu Doko the Blizzard is taken down, if there happens to be any trouble pulling him away from the other Yags. Strategy Cons: *Zuu Xowu the Darksmoke waking up could lead to a potential wipe from AoE Nukes/Sleepga if not silenced. Making this Strategy Better: *If needed, rearrange the kill order by going after Zuu Xowu the Darksmoke first, and then Cuu Doko the Blizzard fifth. This will eliminate most of the AoE problems caused by Zuu Xowu the Darksmoke and Gii Jaha the Raucous, namely Sleepga and Elemental Magic. *Have your RDM on Silence Duty to keep the Spellcasting Yags at bay as well as back-up Sleeping for any Yags that will wake up early, since your BLM is doing most of the sleeping duties and your RDM is your healer. *It's extremely helpful to the Blm to have the DD voke seperate mobs while they sleep allowing the blm to get a second sleepga off after they wake the first time if needed, as some will probably move out of sleepga range before the spell goes off. Alternatively, having a BLU or Rdm/Blm back-up sleepga helps immensly as well. Other Strategies SMN x6 5X SMN Use Thunderspark and 1 SMN will use Sleepga right after. Focus on the BLM lastly unless Shiva Sleepga failed on the BLM. Once woken up mobs should start attacking avatars. If doing 6 runs who ever traded orb will trade out Thunderspark for a 2hr x4 if you have enough decrease in blood pact delays. Ensure the person using Shiva has the same amount to keep mobs slept to decrease the death of Avatars. Shiva can double slap but bring hi-ethers to compensate for the loss of mp.